You already know wtf going on - Un fanfic del Capitán Alatriste
by PervincaGaia
Summary: Una historia de traiciones, venganzas, enemistades, amor y pasión de lo más ardiente. No podrás dejar de leer. Una continuación apócrifa de El Caballero del Jubón Amarillo.
1. Chapter 1

-Arderemos por esto, Felipillo. -Lopito de Vega suspiró-. Otra vez esto no. -Dijo, y como bien dicen estos versos de Lope padre:

 _"Huir el rostro al claro desengaño,  
beber veneno por licor süave,  
olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;  
creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,  
dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño;  
esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe."_

El capitán me miro y yo correspondí su gesto hiriendo lo más profundo a Quevedo, que también me estaba mirando, gesto que no pude corresponder porque yo estaba mirando al capitán, que también me miraba.

-¡Pardiez! - grito el capitán.

Apartó su mirada. Las vistas de todos ahora se en concentraban en su rostro. Todos miraban su tupido y negro bigote. Cada pelo de éste reflejaba un día del año de diferente. Todos eran únicos, especiales e inconfundibles. Desde el resto de su rostro gortas de cristalino sudor descendían hasta su parada final: el bigote. Allí se acumulaban sutilmente y finalmente afrontaban su destino horroroso: Caerse a la inmensidad del vacío como cada estrella que se desvanece al alba.

Lopito jadeó, apenas podía contener sus nervios. Su rostro estaba rojo y vergüenza y se preguntó si podría mantener la compostura por mucho más tiempo. Frente a él Felipe IV, rey de España, le dirigía la mirada más intensa que jamás le habían dirigido en la vida. Lopito trago saliva y se afloja un poco el cuello de la camisa. ¿Hace calor aquí o eres tú? Balbució sin comprender del todo sus propias palabras. El monarca le dedico una sonrisa divertida, negándose a dejar que el hijo del poeta supiese que no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decir.

Angélica apareció de repente en la puerta del corral de comedias. Dio tal portazo que hizo retumbar hasta el último pelo del bigote del capitán don Diego Alatriste. Caminó en nuestra dirección, haciendo retumbar el suelo a cada paso que daba. Era como un huracán, destructivo como ella sola.

Entonces agarró a Alatriste y empezó a desabrochar su jubón salvajemente.

-¡PARDIEZ! Sucia traidora. PUTA MÁS QUE PUTA. - las palabras se escaparon de mi boca.

Entonces Alatriste descubrió los trapicheos que me traía con la joven tan dispuesta que tenía a su lado. Pero no le importó. Estaba completamente a la merced de la chica. María de Castro tembló en la distancia.

Y como estos versos de Lope de Vega dicen:

 _Versos  
Versos  
Versos  
Versos  
Versos_

Lopito se estremeció. Felipillo estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas, y estaba completamente a su merced. El rey se desabrochó las mangas de su camisa y Lopito tragó saliva, desabrochándose el primer botón de su jubón. Aquella iba a ser una laaaarga noche.

Estoy loco de venganza. Salgo del teatro como una exalación, con el reciente sabor amargo de la traición. (#MiriamMejorQueQuevedo2k17YeaBoi)

Salgo a la plaza y camino bajo el ardiente sol. Mis pies dirigiéndose hacia la casa de la doña María Castro.

Todo esto me recordó al episodio en el que el capitán Alatriste y yo estábamos en Flandes muriéndonos de hambre en mitad de Flandes. Nuestros caballos flandecianos estaban agotados, sus herraduras caídas y sus estómagos vacíos de comida flandecianos. De Flandes. Porque estábamos en Flandes. Flandes capital. Capital de Flandes. Flandes.

Y de mientras, Quevedo estaba escribiendo un poema, el mejor poema jamás escrito, porque estaba siendo escrito por Francisco de Quevedo y un segundo apellido que a nadie le importa, pero da igual, porque es Francisco de Quevedo, y es genial, y estaba escribiendo un poema, y el poema dice así:

 _Bajo el techado de los puestos comerciales,  
Mis besos resonaban entre Rosales.  
Y qué es poesía, tú me me preguntas._

 _Pero espera, ese poema no es mío._

 _Pues tiro los versos al río  
Y acabo este poema con los pelos de punta._

#SigloDeOro #PutoGóngora #NoFilter #EstásMuertoLOL #Poesía #QuevedoTeDestrosa #Like4Like #Follow4Follow #Flooooooow

(Lopito y Felipillo... Lopillo, ¿Lo pillas? Lopillo. Me voy a suicidar bai.)

Lopito se miró la mancha en la mano, tratando de quitarla con su dedo.

-Te ayudaría, pero tengo las manos sudadas y da asco -dijo su majestad. No se preocupe, mis manos también están sudadas trató de responder Lopito, pero el rey le cortó -tu sudor en tu cuerpo es una cosa, y mi sudor en tu cuerpo otra.

-Estaría feliz de tener su sudor en mi cuerpo, Majestad.

Dejo de recordar Flandes, porque estuve en Flandes. Decir que estuve en Flandes me recuerda a Flandes, y Flandes me recuerda al capitán Diego Alatriste, ese traidor que está con mi amada Angélica, esa hideputa que me apuñaló y me violó probablemente pero a la que aún amo.

María Castro no responde a la llamada en su puerta. Me deja así en la absoluta miseria. Puerca miseria, como diría el italiano Malatesta. Pero no puede decirlo porque está siendo torturado. Me hago "fingerguns" a mí mismo, porque es el Siglo de Oro y no está inventado todavía, pero algún día será popular.

¡ÉPICAS BATALLAS DE RAP DE LA HISTORIA!

QUEVEDO VS GÓNGORA

¡YA!

La voz del narrador resonó por toda España. Masas de gente acudieron al espectáculo. Nadie quería perderse la batalla. El fantasma del difunto Cervantes hacía beatbox. Góngora estaba en Córdoba pero volvió solo para batirse honorablemente en el más antiguo arte: Las batallas de rap.

Velázquez también estaba allí. El maestro cambió Las Meninas por la batalla de rap. Lope de Vega estaba en primera línea para animar a su (novio) amigo Quevedo. Góngora lloro porque su único amigo estaba muerto y haciendo beatbox y no le podía animar.

Entonces empezó todo. La tensión podía rasgarse con una daga. Mejor con una toledana, que mola más.

-ÉRASE UNA VEZ UN HOMBRE A UNA NARIZ PEGADO. ÉRASE UNA NARIZ SUPERLATIVA.

Todo el mundo hizo "OHHHHHHHHH". Quevedo hizo un dab.

-TUS GAFAS SON FEAS.

La gente se alborotaba. Buen contraataque, Góngora. Quevedo lloró dentro del dab.

-TU MADRE NO DECÍA ESO ANOCHE.

Quevedo seguía dabeando para ocultar las lágrimas. Lope también lloró al pensar que Quevedo le había engañado con la madre de Góngora.

-PUES TÚ ERES COJO.

-Y TÚ JUDÍO.

Y se liaron a puñetazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Angélica de Alquézar corría avenida arriba. Después de haber pasado un rato agradable con Alatriste, se acordó de que tenía que asistir a un importantísimo evento. No podía perdérselo. Corría y corría, todos los recuerdos de ese día de repente empezaron a amontonarse en su cabeza. Había sido una puta, sí señor.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, porque, tan metida en lo puta que había sido, Angélica cruzaba las calles sin mirar, lo que me recuerda a unos versos:

 _"Never gonna give you up,  
never gonna let you down,  
never gonna run around  
and desert you"_

Y entonces, mientras corría y corría para asistir aquel importantísimo evento sin mirar por dónde coño iba, un carro conveniente que pasaba por allí a toda velocidad la atropelló y se dio a la fuga.

Angélica quedo tirada en el suelo, con todos los huesos rotos y varias hemorragias internas, pensando que a querer a su castigo por haber sido puta toda su vida, pero el dolor no había hecho más que empezar para ella, porque justo en ese momento hordas de gente que se dirigía a la batalla de rap pasaron por esa calle, y todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron una fila solo para pasar por encima de ella, porque era puta y a nadie le caía bien.

Es que era muy puta.

Y murió.

Quevedo y Góngora continuaron pegándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Los puños volaban por todas partes, Lope se metió en medio tratando de que parasen y terminó noqueado en en suelo. El fantasma de Cervantes paró de hacer beatbox para reírse, haciendo que Quevedo se lanzase contra él por burlarse de su (novio) amigo. El derechazo que lanzó el poeta le podría haber matado de no estar ya muerto, así que Cervantes sólo continuó riéndose y luego se fue a encantar casas con su beatbox.

Pero lo que el de las lentes quevedescas no sabía era que todo eso formaba parte de un plan de Góngora, que estaba justo a su espalda listo para darle el golpe de gracia con su espada (no pienses mal). Pero entonces Quevedo se levantó de golpe -se había caído con el puñetazo a Cervantes- y le golpeó en la nariz.

Y Góngora murió.

Lopito de Vega se quitó la camisa completamente. La tiró a un lado de la habitación, sin darle mucha importancia. Felipito lo miraba expectante.

-¿Qué pardieces haces? -exclamó el monarca.

Lopito carraspeó, su rostro rojo de vergüenza. Apartó la mirada, tratando por todos los medios de que el rey no viese su repentina idiotez.

-¿Acaso no era esto por lo que queríais verme?

Felipe no habló. Era cierto que estaba llevando su jubón amarillo.

Quevedo estaba totalmente destrozado. Góngora, su peor enemigo, le había dicho que sus gafas eran feas. La había matado para restaurar su honor, claro, pero ahora soy tu estima estaba dañada y todas sus inseguridades salían a flote. Se quitó las gafas para mirarlas, pero no podía ver sin ellas y se chocó contra un muro. Se frotó la nariz con la mano libre. Unos cuantos golpes merecen la pena con tal de no llevar unas gafas feas, se dijo, y tiró sus lentes contra el muro, destrozándolas en el acto. Sin embargo, sus gafas no eran lo único que estaba destrozado, él también lo estaba, y eso se veía con gran evidencia, pardiez.

(Aunque Quevedo no podía verlo, porque acababa de romper sus gafas contra un muro).

Quevedo entonces huyó del lugar del fallecimiento de sus herramientas oculares. No veía un pimiento. No veía tres en un caballo de Flandes. No veía una puta mierda. Y eso le recordó a unos versos que él mismo escribió hace tiempo:

 _"El reflejo de la vida, yo lo veía  
a través de unas gafas, no como yo quería.  
Tu veías un mundo claro, sin miopía.  
Y yo le rezaba a la Virgen María,  
pidiendo licor süave y cosas que rimen con miopía.  
Quiero ver bien ya, pardiez"_

El suelo sus pies desapareció por un momento y eso le devolvió a la realidad. No más versos para él, no más visitas a su amigo Alatriste, no más batallas de rap, no más respirar aire limpio del Escorial mientras se pavoneaba con la realeza, no más miopía ni lo que sea que tuviera.

Se cayó por el precipicio.

Triste destino, Paquito.

Y Lope de Vega padre, a.k.a. el puto, lo presenció todo.

Trató de gritar y avisar al otro poeta de que se iba a caer por un precipicio, pero Quevedo estaba tan concentrado en recordar su poema 100% verídico que no le escuchó.

Lope. No. Lope. No Lope. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin parar. No se detenían. No tenían intención de hacerlo. Tu novio estaba muerto. Incluso le había llamado "novio" sin paréntesis. Su mundo estaba acabado.

Lloró tanto que el río Manzanares aumentó su cauce. Lloró tanto que subió el nivel del mar. Lloró tanto que acabó con la sequía en el mundo. Lloró tanto que se inundó el Sáhara.

Y se deshidrató.

Felipe solo le había invitado para jugar a las cartas, pero acabaron jugando a otras cosas.

Lo del jubón amarillo había sido tan solo una coincidencia. _Bendita coincidencia._

Alatrsite salió de la posada y se tropezó con un borracho que estaba por ahí. El borracho era un conocido de Alatriste, de Flandes, porque había estado en Flandes, y Alatriste creyó que había muerto, pero no estaba muerto, que no, que estaba de parranda. Alatriste montó en cólera al verle, había pasado tantos años creyendo que su conocido estaba muerto, y al verle le entraron unas ganas locas de rematarle.

Y se batieron a duelo.

El borracho desenvainó su toledana, Alatriste hizo lo propio. Se miraron fijamente, una batalla pupila contra pupila, de haber estado allí, me hubiera recordado a Flandes.

El borracho dio un paso en falso y Alatriste se tropezó de la emoción. Se cayó y se murieron los dos, Alatriste del golpe y el borracho de la onda expansiva.

" _Don Diego Alatriste es un raspamonedas, tragavirotes, lechuguino, zurumbático, trapisondista, pisaverde, badulaque, ser de la cáscara amarga, estafermo, malaquisto, viceversa, meapilas, abrazafarolas, pintamonas, pelagatos y don nadie, bocachancla, cantamañanas, vendehumos y vendeburras, zampabollos, mascachapas, cagaprisas, metomentodo, soplagaitas, lameculos, picaflor, cierrabares, tuercebotas, perroflauta, picapleitos, matasanos, pagafantas, sujetavelas, asaltacunas, picha floja, más tonto que Abundio y robanovias, y espero que se muera."_

Íñigo posó la pluma llena de tinta sobre el escritorio. Ya está. Se acabó. No iba a haber más desgracias en su vida porque iba a acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Eso, don Diego Alatriste, fue la gota que colmó la copa de vino (de vino barato porque el puto Quevedo no le quería invitar a un vino en condiciones aunque era rico). Él, cómo pudo. Aquel que había sido como su padre, cuando estaban en Flandes, muriéndose de hambre en Flandes, Flandes, Flandes capital, capital Flandes.

Y Angélica, que no se cortó un pelo con el capitán. Tan puta que era ella, pero yo la amaba ciegamente.

Me subo al alféizar de la ventana. El pie derecho primero. El pie izquierdo después. Y con los dos pies ya subidos, Íñigo de Balboa dio el paso a la demasiado temprana muerte que se iba a provocar. Adelantó uno de sus pies al vacío, justo como había hecho Quevedo antes. ¿Cinematic parallels? No, tan solo las autoras, que son poco creativas.

FIN

 **Lopillo no han muerto, guiño guiño codo codo**


End file.
